Where there is life there is death and death life
by Plumalchemyst
Summary: three siblings and they're aunt end up in Ed's world as they travel they learn things they never thought about one year after a precious mother and sister was lost to death


Disclaimers: I do not own the FMA cast only Aunty Sarah and her kids if I did Mustang get hit in the face with a rake every time he went out

Mustang: HEY!

Where there is life, there is death; and where there is death, there is life. One cannot be without the other, so when one dies it means a life was born. That is what Aunt Sarah, or Aunty as we call her, told us a year ago at Momma and Daddy's funeral.

"_Don't worry Al, we'll bring mother back,_" smiled a brunette twenty one years of age, reading from one of her volumes of _Fullmetal Alchemist_. It was all her nieces and nephew wanted to hear, and she explained how much of something Ed meant for the ingredients for a human transmutation. She never realized they wanted to try and bring back their parents.

They collected everything over a couple weeks. They were smart for their age, and did so without their aunt knowing. She would be furious if she found out they were trying to do taboo ritual, even if in their realm alchemy was not possible. It meant that they refused to listen about balance.

"Annie are you sure we should do this," asked the nephew who was six.

"Andrew is right. Don't you remember what happen to the Fullmetal alchemist?" asked Annie and Andrews' younger sister who was no older than five.

"Alice, Andrew, it will work. I know it will," said Annie, she was ten. She poured the last ingredient in the middle of the circle they made, following Ed and Al's design. The three siblings placed they're hands on the circle, and to their surprised it was working. The circle glowed eerily, but then it started acting like it did in the FMA world.

"Kids Dinner," said Sarah, entering the room. She paled just before being pulled through the gate opened by the circle, with her three wards.

"Where are we?" asked Alice, scared as she pulled softly on her brunette cork screw curl pigtails.

"I don't know know," said Andrew, rubbing his head.

"Who are you?" asked Annie, pointing to a ghost like creature.

"I have many names. God, World, Universe, One, All, You. But you can call me Truth," it cackled as the gate opened, about to take the three children to show them knowledge.

Sarah, who had finally shaken off the dizziness, gasped. She knew what would happen. She quickly jumped in front of her family and was taken by the creatures inside instead of the three children.

"Your aunt must really love you to pay your toll," grinned Truth.

"What do you mean?" asked Annie as Sarah seemed to emerge out of the Gate a second later.

"You see I was going to take a limb from each of you, but since your Aunt didn't want you to end up losing them she will pay," Truth grinned.

Sarah shrieked loudly as her left arm and legs disintegrated from her body.

That was the last thing the children saw before they blacked out. "Andrew! Go get help," said Sarah, sucking in air to try and ease the pain of losing her limbs.

Andrew was pale as he stared at Sarah Aunty. She didn't have to do it; she was just pulled in by accident. She was willing to give her life to protect them, he thought as he took off to get help.

"HEY HOW THAT KID GET HERE!" yelled a guy in what Andrew recognized as the uniform worn by the military in Full Metal Alchemist. That meant Truth must have sent them to a place where someone could help Aunty with her missing limbs. They continue to chase him as he ran, and he eventually made it back to his sisters and aunt. The men chasing Andrew paled when they saw Sarah clinging to life. One of the men went to watch over Sarah while the rest ran to get help with carrying her to the hospital.

A couple hours of surgery and Sarah was asleep. Andrew sat pale as a man the other soldiers called Colonel Mustang walked up to him.

Annie and Alice were asleep still, so they didn't have to deal with what Andrew went through to try and help Aunty Sarah and making sure she pulled through.

"What happen to your aunt? You said she was your aunt, right?" asked Mustang. Andrew nodded. "Well…?" he demanded.

"She got hurt going threw the gate," said the six year old, weakly, making Mustang stare worried. Was it the same gate Fullmetal had seen?

"Is Aunty going to be alright?" he asked weakly.

"The doctor says that she was brought in just in time," sighed Mustang seeing this was possibly putting to much stress on Andrew. He would try asking Sarah questions later when she regained consciousness.

"Sir?" asked Riza.

"I like you to stay here until Fullmetal gets here maybe the boy will open him," sighed Mustang.

"Yes sir," said Riza, and sat in the empty chair not occupied by a child.

Mustang left.

"Damn that Colonel bastard! Sending me into a hospital," growled a voice.

"But brother, he says that's where the boy is, because his aunt is here," said another voice with an echo to it.

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled the other as they walked into the hospital room and saw Andrew who was still pale.

Riza explained that the poor boy couldn't go to sleep without waking up five minutes later in a fit of tears, talking about his aunt being ripped apart, and hearing she must really love you to pay your toll for you.

The boy, who Andrew recognized as Fullmetal, paled. Had this been an attempt at the taboo alchemy ritual? If so what had happen?

Ed walked up to Andrew and knelt in front of the poor kid and looked at him. If it had been the taboo ritual, it must have been hell to watch someone you love be torn apart.

"Hey My names Ed," said Ed trying not scare Andrew.

"Andrew," he said shakily.

"Okay Andrew, I need you to tell me what happen," said Ed, trying not to pressure Andrew like he was sure 'Colonel Bastard' did.

"My sisters, Annie and Alice, and I were trying to bring our parents who had died a year ago back. Aunty was brought into it by accident. Truth was going to pull us threw the gate but Aunty, we don't know how she knew but she just did, knew we would be hurt or worse; dead. And Truth said how she must really love us to pay the toll for the knowledge we were seeking. We didn't understand until Aunty was tossed out and it…it…" sobbed Andrew, unable to finish the last part.

"Its okay I understand," said Ed now seeing what had happen to the young woman in the bed. She really must love these kids to pay the toll for them. Damn it! Why was Truth torturing him with these kids? The just wanted their parents back but instead someone the loved got hurt, the one person still alive to take care of them.

"I have to go Hawkeye. Colonel wants me to write anything I find out from the boy," sighed Ed. He would probably make something up for the sake of the poor kid and his family. Then again he been told by the bastard that when Sarah was conscious he ask about what happen. She might tell Colonel the real story too, meaning he have to tell the truth or risk getting in trouble. This pissed him off; no one should ever go through what he went through, or what Andrew went through: To see a loved one ripped apart because she was protecting those she loved from a fate similar to his and Al's.

"Brother?" asked Al.

"I don't want to talk about it Al," grunted Ed.

Al could have pressed it, but decided not to.

An hour later Sarah woke up and hissed as the pain hit her like a ton of bricks, "Damn it! Truth really is evil, willing to hurt kids who don't know any better," hissed Sarah and saw Riza, who saw her awake and promptly left to call Mustang about her waking.

"Riza? Oh come on Truth, here? Why here?" she grunted, annoyed. This was like some fan fiction she usually read where a girl or what ever OC made up would end up in the FMA world. Truth must have thought it would be funny to send them here instead of home where they belonged.

"Aunty," sniffed Andrew in his chair.

"Oh Andrew, Thank God you and your sisters are okay," she smiled relieved. She would have given her life to protect them from harm.

"Aunty…I am sorry. You tried to warn us by telling us, 'where there is life there is death, and how once dead you can't come back,' you got hurt because though we knew the laws, we paid no heed and got you hurt," he sobbed.

"Surprising, you use a line from 'Brothers' by Vic, Ed's English voice actor. I don't blame you, I missed my sister. Only difference is I chose to put it behind me and focus on balance," she said softly, and smiled at Andrew.

"So you forgive us for hurting you?" he asked.

"It wasn't you besides your my precious treasures. I'd go through hell and back to keep you three safe," she smiled again as Alice and Annie awoke.

They jumped into the hospital bed crying, and apologizing, and begging their aunt to forgive them. She smiled and again repeated she forgave them, and how she would die for them if it meant keeping her treasures being safe from harm.

"You help, the opposite of harm, kind of like the seven heavenly virtues," giggled Alice

"Yeah, kind of like the seven heavenly virtues who are the opposite of the seven deadly sins," laughed Sarah. She forgot that her sister had converted to Catholicism when she married her husband. So Annabelle, Andrew, and Alice were raised Catholic. The one thing that seemed to show Sarah was related to these kids was the brunette hair and blue eyes they got from their mother. Her precious sister, the only family she ever known since she, at eleven, and her sister at fifteen, lost their own mother to Death's cruel hands. After Sonia, the kids mother, died Sarah vowed to never let harm near her remaining blood line. Even if it meant her own death. She did not care, as long as they lived and thrived.

About an hour later, Mustang walked in and looked at Sarah.

"You want to know how we got on the grounds and how I got injured?" asked  
Sarah before Mustang could speak.

"Heh, beat me to the punch. That's good. Mind answering it?" he smirked, annoying Sarah.

She now saw why Ed always wanted to punch him. He was so smug.

"One word: Taboo," said Sarah.

"Aw, so you tried to bring someone back?" he sighed. Did no one learn?

Before the kids could tell the truth; that they were the one who did it and cost their aunt her limbs, Sarah spoke "Yes, my sister their mother, she died a year ago," she said

TO BE CONTINUED

Ha cliffy's suck huh XD many thanks to my girl cat for the beta read


End file.
